


Divergence

by Roxasolina_Lombardi



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Five Nights at Freddy's, Mogeko Castle, Super Smash Brothers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #PrayForForgivnessFromGod, 1st POV, Expect sudden updates, F/M, Human Non-humans, JESUS WHAT HAVE I CREATED, M/M, More relationships to be discovered, No better than FFN, POV Multiple, Planned up to seven chapters, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sm4sh Era, What kind of tag is that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasolina_Lombardi/pseuds/Roxasolina_Lombardi
Summary: What if your favorite video game character is in Divergent?Take my favorite character, King Dedede.He isn't faring any better than the rest of them.





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, Dedede has to admit: Tris is right.
> 
> The Faction System isn't flawless.

Every morning, I always see the sun since I have the window facing towards the direction the sun comes up. I always have the best sunrises in all of Amity, with the way the sun hit's the window and how it makes all kinds of intricate patterns on the crème-colored walls of my room.

That's what I like about the houses in Amity. They're all over the area that it's like living in a rural town, where everyone is several miles apart from you as well as the silence of nature being the only company you have.

Unlike me, I  _hate_  it. Contradictory, isn't it?

"You know why you're here?"

I give a small smile. "Yeah, Johanna; you should know at this point." The woman gives off a curt laugh. I laugh as well. "Anyway, is it the conflict room once more?"

The leader of Amity shook her head. "No, Sorin; today's the day of the aptitude test. I'll just let the test figure you out." She then cocked her head to the side. "Besides, aren't you a little bit…  _nervous_?"

Nervous about the test? "No," I say politely, like I'm suppose to. "I'll just treat it like any other test that I took at the Hub. No problem." Johanna seems to take it and she lightly taps a pen on her desk.

" _Dedede_ , you do know that this is just temporary," Johanna says in a matter-of-factly tone. "That aptitude test  _will_ tell you where you belong, and it sure ain't over here."

I hate it when Johanna uses my  _real_ name as an verbal attack. Why does she have to use it to get my attention? "That makes sense," was all I said as I get up.

"Where are you going?" Johanna asks as I walk to the top of the stairs that lead into the horse stables. "I'm not done with you."

"Yeah," I say as I start my way down. "And you woke me up too early, woman!"

* * *

 The funny thing about being an Amity is that most people would assume that you're a goody two-shoes, always happy and have a bounce to your step. People would also assume that you're a full-out pacifist.

Well, sucks to be them; I hold the title of "Amity's Meanest Person" as of right now.

"Oh look; it's Horano.."

"I bet someone's goanna challenge him!"

"Why don't you do it, then?"

As the people from the different factions whisper about, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw a mass of pink hair in my vision. "Don't worry," Kirby says, smiling. "It'll blow over; I just know it."

"Ya think?" I retort, swatting his hand off. Kirby pouts and puts his hands in his red pants. "Look at everyone,  _Hayden_! They're  _ **afraid**_ of me!"

"Not the Dauntless," Meta Knight spoke up beside Kirby. It's weird to see him wear red clothes, but it doesn't matter; Meta's not going to stick around, either. He just knows how to control his violence streak better than I can. "They're been cheering for you every time you get in a fight with someone."

That's true; during one of my weekly beat-ups, I spot several Dauntless kids whooping and cheering. I don't know how to feel about that, since all I was doing was defending people. Yes, even an arrogant king like me needs to defend people from idiots who take bigotry to a new level. In fact, I  _hate_ bigotry; when did you forget what the word ' _fact_ ' means? Com'n, people; grow the fuck up for once.

Perhaps that's why Johanna says that Abnegation's a nice fit for me. But I say no to that. Project myself inward to help those in need? No thanks, I'll pass.

"You know what?" I say as we line up to the AMITY doors. "I don't care anymore. Screw it; I don't care."

Kirby could only shake his head as we went into the Hub, the last-day fever rolling about. We take the aptitude test after lunch; several hours to finish all of the classes for the day.

Then that question Johanna told me crosses my mind. Huh.

Maybe I  _am_ nervous about this. Because, what am I to do when I do not belong in any of those factions?

* * *

The aptitude testing starts around lunch time, which means that I have to sit at the Amity table until they call my name up.  _Sorin Horano_ , I mentally told myself. Since I got here pretty early, I decide to look at the Abnegation kids, who all sit there quietly, waiting. I wonder how the hell do they condition themselves like that. Not only that, I spot the star of the show-Beatrice Prior, or Tris.

Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, gray clothes making her look fat-no offence. She seems to be holding her skirt too tightly; I also notice myself doing the same to my jacket. I know that's a nervous tic and all, but goddamn this is getting ridiculous.

Dedede, since when are you nervous about a test that tells about your personality?

"Are you nervous?" Kirby says, a giggle at his lips. I should know; that pink pest knows where to push my buttons. "You seriously can't be nervous, right now."

"Well, how about you?" I say tightly, sending a glare at Kirby, who leans back. "Are you nervous?"

He shakes his head. "Nope; I know I'll get Amity!"

Of course you will, Kirby; you're the paradigm of Amity. "Well, don't go jumping to conclusions. You'll never know," I say. Kirby doesn't get the message, however.

"Oh, so  _you_ think that  _I_ won't get Amity?" Kirby says. "Sorin, I'm the prime example of our  _faction_ ; how can you say something like that?"

I narrow my eyes. "Hayden, I didn't mean it like that."

"From Amity: Hayden Horano and Mimi Jackson."

Kirby smiles and gets up from his seat. Meta doesn't sit that far from me, already done his test and talking to Marcos Livitan, who is a natural bed-head and learner. He'll do well in Erudite, I could tell.

Once Kirby disappears from the cafeteria, I hear several of the Dauntless come to me. I look at Meta and he looks at me, who shrugs in confusion.

"You're Horano, right?" one of the Dauntless says, my head nodding along. "Wanna fight?"

I look up at him. He had bright purple hair and magenta eyes that look too angry. He had a black shirt and black shorts on. "… Yeah?" I say. "I think your presence might tarnish my reputation."

"Is that so?" the purple-head says, a sneer on his face as he puts his booted foot on the table. "You are an  _Amity_ and you fight. What reputation is there to protect?"

"From Dauntless: Brian Harmon and Amy Rodney."

"Damn it!" the Dauntless, Brian, yells out, getting several people's attention. "We'll talk later, Horano." He then walks off to the testing area, and the Dauntless that were with him left the Amity table.

After a minute, I see Meta and Marcos come near me. "What was that about?" Marcos asked. "I thought that Dauntless guy was going to fight you!"

I scoff. "Well, if he wants to get in trouble,  _that_ 'll be the reason why he did." I look at Marcos. "How did you do on the test?"

"You know we're not suppose to be telling our results, Sorin," Marcos states. I shake my head.

"No, I mean  _how_ did you do on the test?"

Marcos sat there thinking and shrugged. "Good, I suppose. I don't know, really. It's depends on the person, I guess." Meta nods as well; I suppose he done well, according to him.

"From Abnegation: Susan Black and Beatrice Prior."

I see Beatrice stand up and walk alongside Susan; they both wear the exact same thing. As they leave, they call for Amity.

"From Amity: Cadence Buril and Sorin Horano.

You know when you name gets called by your mom and you don't want to go to her knowing that you did a wrong, and she's going to slap you for it? That's how I feel right now, but my legs are on autopilot; I see the bumbling blonde walk up to me.

"You're ready?" she asks me as I nod. Of course I'm ready. I'm just not liking the test at all.

We walk into the hallway and the Abnegation volunteer brings us to the room we're about to test in.  _Room 6_ , I mentally read out as the door opens. I step in and I'm faced with a room that has mirrors for walls. My reflection greets me in varying degrees.

Let's see… black hair that's tied into a small lazy ponytail, pale skin that almost close to albino, and ice blue eyes that doesn't even fit my face at all. Ice blue. That's something an Erudite might have; it's always said that people with blue eyes are smart.

Yep, that's me.

I tore away from my reflection and stare at the man-Erudite-who idly tapped away on the computer next to him. Next to him is a chair that would've been a cool-looking had it not been one that looked like a stereotypical dentist chair.

"Oh, you must be Sorin Horano, correct?" I nod; God, I remember that glorious time in 2001 with Escargoon and that dentist chair. "Don't fear; you're not in a dentistry." I give a curt laugh. At least he's trying to lighten up the mood.

"I am Dominic, your testing supervisor for today," he says and motions me to the chair. I walk there, and sit down, the chair stiff. I don't like this already. Dominic hands me a vial of clear liquid and says, "Bottoms up." He gets some white suction cups and puts it on his head.

I look at it and drink it all up. I handed the vial back to the Erudite man and lean back into the chair and close my eyes.

* * *

When I open them, I'm in the cafeteria. The room itself is devoid of chairs and tables… well, except for a table I faced. On it is two baskets: one basket filled with cheese and one basket with a knife.

"Choose."

I look around to see no one. Choose what? The cheese? The knife? "Choose what?" I ask. What will I need those two for?

"Choose," the Voice says, now urgently.

"Choose what?" I say, irritated. "Why do I need to choose one? Why not both?" I grumble out. "You might need both."

"Choose!" the Voice yells. I growl back in response. I can't have both? What kind of bullsh-

"Have it your way," the Voice says.

The baskets disappear and I hear a door open behind me. I also hear growling; a dog.

Now I see why the cheese or the knife was needed. Man, did I screw myself over? The dog was crouching and I recognized the fighting stance. Goddamn it. The dog lunges forward and collides with me; we both fall to the ground and the dog goes several feet away from me. I must've thrown it away from me.

"Fuck," I mutter as the dog gets up and snarls. "This is fucking getting ridiculous." I remember back to when Doug (Duck Hunt) is going on those doggie rampages, when everyone was hiding in fear that the dog was going to murder everyone in the Smash Mansion. I remember back when Doug got me.

Or he would've, if I hadn't looked back in fear.

Perhaps this calls for submission. Isn't that what that one textbook says? Dogs smell fear? I knelt down and wait for the dog to come and snap my neck off. If this doesn't work then go fucking figure; I was wrong. I'm probably wrong.

After a minute, I still feel my neck in place. "What," I mutter as I look up to see the dog panting at me, not the feral animal that I seen several minutes ago. "Well, go fucking figure," I state as I lean forward and pet the dog. "You're not as savage as I thought you'll be, huh."

"Ooh, doggie!"

I look behind me to see a young girl bending down to possible get the dog and her face is so generic that I couldn't tell if I know her or not. Then I hear growling next to me; the dog.

That fucking dog!

I get up and start to run, the dog already getting a head start. The girl screams and I lunge forward, getting to dog from behind. We both fall and my side hits metal. I get up and look around me.

A train. A subway train.

There was no one there, so I walk forward.

"Goddamn it," I mutter as I open the train door, seeing one person on the seats. He had a newspaper up to his face and I take a look a the headlines. " _BRUTAL MURDERER FINALLY APPREHENDED_ ," it says. Why wasn't I informed about this? Under the words is a picture of a man that also so generic I don't know if I recognized him. I don't get why the hell every single person except me is so generic.

"Do you know this guy?" the man asks. Actually, now that he said it, I recognized him. I don't know the name to him, but I know him.

I know him, and I hate it.

"Well?" he asks, getting angry. "Do you?"

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. That's a fucking bad idea; hell no am I gonna tell him that I know this man. Fuck this, I don't, I don't.

I clear my throat."

"Do you?" he repeats.

I shrug my shoulders, fiddling with my jacket sleeve.

"Well?"

You know what? Why the hell am I scared of this? Jeez, I'm probably sleeping somewhere in a safe place. This is fucking ridiculous. My fear, like Tris', is irrational; this is just a test, nothing more.

"Nope," I say, my voice coming out like any other when it's not under pressure. "Don't know who that guy is."

The man stands up and lowers the paper. His face is riddled with scars that would've put many war veterans to shame. he leans close to me and his breath smells like he's been smoking for ages.

 _Not real, Your Majesty_ , I remind myself as I felt myself straighten,  _not real._

"You're lying," he says. "You're  _lying_!"

"So what!" I yell back. "I'm not lying, ya fuckin' dick!"

"I can see it in your eyes!"

"Well," I hiss out tightly.  _Not real not real not real_. "You can't."

"If you know him," he says in a low voice, "you could save me. You could save  _me_!"

"Well," I state, setting my jaw and glowering at him. "I fucking don't. Get it in your head already."

* * *

I wake up to heavy breathing and my hands holding on to my pants. I hear tapping on the computer and Dominic looks at me with a look that said it all.

_You, Mr. Horano, have failed the aptitude test._

"Well, that's an interesting test," was all Dominic said as he continues to type away on the computer. I suddenly feel sick. Did I seriously fail? Jesus Christ Almighty. "Give me a minute."

"I don't want a minute," I say, surprised at my tone of voice. "I want… I want to know my results."

Dominic looks at the computer and sighs. "Well, your results are Dauntless."

I sigh. Well that made sense-

"And Abnegation. And Erudite."

… What.

"Well, yeah." Dominic puts up three fingers. "You appear to know what to do in that situation with the dog, which is Erudite, then you protected that little gi-"

" _ **No**_."

I get out of the seat. "I don't need to know that stuff. What am I, then." I know what am I, alright; I just want someone to confirm it.

"… People with those results are…  _ **Divergent**_ ," Dominic says quietly, as if uttering the word is a curse word. "You shouldn't tell anyone your results."

"I know that," I say.

"No, I mean don't tell  _anyone_ ," the Erudite says tightly, getting up and placing a hand on my shoulder. "This is important; you're a danger to society. You don't  _conform_."

I don't conform to any faction. Expected, I know; my gut was telling me the same. "I won't tell."

"Your test result, as anyone is concerned, is Dauntless, because that's what I manually put in there." He then lets go and goes to the back wall. "Tell whoever you come across that you got sick when you drank the serum." He then opens the wall; a secret passage way. "Go, before the supervisor comes!"

He shoves me out of the room and the door closes.

Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless. My mind suddenly goes blank. I'm a Divergent, a threat to society.

God, what am I going to do?

* * *

 "Shale Skele." Dauntless.

Today is Choosing Day; a day where 16-year-olds like me choose our place in this godforsaken world of five factions: Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite.

Five factions to choose from. Like the Factionless isn't even a faction.

I look at Kirby, who looks at me with a smile; I could tell that the pink pest is staying where he's at. The Amity also looks as if they all anticipate their Amity-raised children coming back to their little go-lucky faction, Amity the Peaceful, where nothing can go wrong. I honestly do not understand any of their weird customs.

Johanna doesn't want me back, either, and I'm planning on that; I didn't get Amity on that test.

That's alright; besides I'm not from here.

"Paul Skele." Abnegation.

I fidget with my red jacket sleeve; goddamn it, I'm too damn nervous for this. Meta seems to be calm about this. Why can't I be like him, calm and collected, knowing what to choose?

"Uriah Pedrad." Dauntless.

"You look like you're about to explode," Kirby comments, and I glare at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I say through clenched teeth. "I am."

"Okay, then."

"Caleb Prior." Erudite.

I hear the angry murmurs from the gray-clad people. I'm not surprised; I saw it coming. After all, I read the books.

Before the Experiment took place, I took the time to go and read all of the books by, yours truly, Mrs. Roth, so I had a clear understanding of her dystopian world of  _Divergent!Chicago_. I only got to as far as the middle portion of  _Allegiant_ , the third and final book, since I don't read; even I had prior knowledge that the test places you in a group, or faction, that decides the rest of your life.

Being on Writer's Block, according to Roxas, is really irritating, so she came up with the idea of a  _Divergent_ crossover with everyone she knows from the video-game world as a way to flesh out characters, whatever that means; I don't really dally myself in her affairs 'cause that does not concern me at all.

"Beatrice Prior."

The star of the show gets up and walks to the bowls. She gets the knife and cuts herself, then hovers it over the coals.

Dauntless. Expected, I should know. I ignore the clapping from the Dauntless and I tightly ball up the red cloth that's in my hand.

"Amy Rodney." Amity. She was a Dauntless, also. There was muttering before nods and cheering. I guess she would've benefited going to Amity instead of staying at Dauntless.

"Frederick Rodriguez." Dauntless.

"Michael Lombardi." Dauntless.

"Zero Hunter." Dauntless.

"Sorin Horano."

My turn. I look behind me as I get up, Kirby looking at me with a hopeful look as well as the other members; my guess is that Johanna either didn't tell them or my presence helps the kids around. If I leave, Kirby will be alone, which isn't surprising since Meta and I aren't made for Amity. I walk up to the five bowls filled with either glass, lit coals, soil, water, rocks; Candor, Dauntless, Amity, Erudite, and Abnegation. Marcus, the person doing the Ceremony this year, hands me the knife and beckons me to choose.

As I look at the choices, I realize there are really five choices to choose from. Man, this sucks ass. I also realize that my hand was already bleeding from the knife I clench in my left hand, the knuckles turning white; I probably did it without thinking. I must be  _that_ nervous.

My eyes glances over to the glass, the representative of Candor the Honest. I was never truthful at times back at the castle 'cause there are just some things that need to be kept secret and the test completely ruled it out all together, something that I'm grateful for.

I then glance at the bowl filled with soil; Amity's also out. I never consider myself to be a nice person, even if I tried.

The bowls left were coals, water, and rocks. My actual test results. Erudite's representative, the water, site patiently for me to choose it. I do admit, I'm never smart to begin with yet the test didn't rule out Erudite; perhaps participating in the Tournament made an impact on me overall knowledge and mental capacity.

How about Dauntless? The faction that values courage and regards cowardice as a sin?

Or, is it going to be Abnegation? The faction what values selflessness over selfishness, two things that are tongue-twisters?

I don't know-I honestly do no know-but what I choose now will define who I am.

And yet, I know the answer.

Like Tris says: I'm selfish.

And, I am brave.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, guess who's about to go kill himself?
> 
> Anyway, like and follow, or don't do that. That's optional. It's not like I check my stats to see if someone actually did that.


End file.
